The number of network components attached to wireline networks is growing. Limited resources and space for physical connections between network components requires shared use of the wireline paths by the network components. The network components share the wireline path through employment of a communication protocol, for example, carrier sense multiple access/collision detection (CSMA/CD). The sharing of the wireline path limits the ability of the network components to both send and receive information based on transmission status of the shared wireline path. For example, the communication protocol allows only one network component to send a message over the wireline path at one time. When two or more network components attempt to send messages over the wireline path contemporaneously through employment of the CSMA/CD protocol, the messages collide and become unintelligible. After messages collide, the network components must wait for a period of time before attempting to re-send their messages. The period of time that the network components must wait reduces transmission efficiency of the wireline path.
Thus, a need exists for an increase in transmission throughput of messages between network components that use a shared wireline path. A further need exists for increased prevention of collision of messages between network components that use a shared wireline path.